The present invention relates to a biosensor and particularly to an electrochemical biosensor.
Electrochemical biosensors are known. They have been used to determine the concentration of various analytes from biological samples, particularly from blood. Biosensors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,690; 5,762,770; 5,798,031; and 5,997,817, the disclosure of each of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
According to the present invention a biosensor is provided. The biosensor comprises first and second plate elements, said plate elements having first and second ends and first and second lateral borders, a spacer positioned to lie between the first and second plate elements so that at least a portion of the first and second plate elements cooperate is with one another to form opposite walls of a capillary space and the first ends and at least a portion of the lateral borders define a fluid sample receiving portion in communication with the capillary space, and electrodes positioned in the capillary space.
In addition, a biosensor is provided that comprises first and second plate elements, said plate elements having tabs with ends and first and second lateral borders, electrodes positioned on the tab of said first plate element, and a spacer positioned to lie between the plate elements so that the tabs form opposite walls of a capillary space extending between lateral borders and ends, wherein the ends and lateral borders cooperate to define a fluid sample receiving portion in communication with the capillary space.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention.